Baby It's Cold Outside
by jennybliss
Summary: Sam is cold and it is all Dean's fault.


Title: Baby It's Cold Outside

Author: greatestlove  
Pairing: Dean/Sam  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 681  
Genre: Slash  
Status: Complete  
Summary: Sam is cold and it is all Dean's fault.  
Warnings: This is slash if you don't like it don't read it.  
Disclaimer: Not my toys, but I played nice and will give them back when I am done.  
Note: This is for the Christmas challenge over at the LiveJournal community spn_ficsandfood. Better late then never. My prompt was: Sam/Dean, snowball fight.

This is unbataed, so all mistakes are mine. If you see any feel free to point them out.

Comments are LOVE.

Sam was wet and cold. Not a good combination at the end of December. It was all Dean's fault. What was he 12? One snow ball yes that was cute, but being pummeled until he fell into a wet pile of snow, not cool. All he wanted was a hot shower and clean cloths, and "Dean leave me alone!"

"Look Sam I'm sorry." His apology cut off by the bathroom door in his face. "Sam," he pounded on the door. "Come on, I said I was sorry."

Sam stood in the small bathroom trying to get out of his wet cloths, if only his fucking fingers would stop shaking long enough for them to work. He could feel his toes going numb in his boots. "Fucking hell!" Now his whole body was starting to shake.

The door opened and Dean stuck his head in. "Oh, hell Sammy," he batted Sam's hands away from his wet clothing. "Let me help." He started undressing him quickly until all of the wet cloths were in a sopping pile. He helped Sam sit on the closed lid of the toilet. He pulled a towel from the shelf, and wrapped it around his shoulders. "I am going to have to call the front desk and see if I can get some more towels, but let's get you in to the shower first, okay?"

Really Sam was shivering to hard to answer him. He watched as Dean turned on the water and checked the temperature before helping him stand. He helped him clime in. The warm water felt like pins and needles on his chilled skin. "Are you going to be ok while I get more towels?" Sam was able to look up at his brother as his body started to thaw out. There was honest concern in his eyes. Sam gave a jerky nod.

Sam stood under the spray of the water until he started to get feeling back into his fingers and toes. He bent his head back and let the water run through his hair. He heard the shower curtain open, and felt another presence step into the small shower. Warm hands, slick with soup, moved over his body. "You might not want to be here when my brother gets back." He turned so that his back was pressed ageist a strong warm chest.

"Really, why is that?" He voice deep with arousal, and he placed kisses along the back of Sam's neck.

"He is the jealous type and very protective." Sam tilted his head to give Dean better access to his throat.

"Yes, but isn't this the same man that through you into a snow drift?" Sam turned around, and cupped his face in his hands.

"Yeah, but he made up for it by taking care of me. He is good at that, and I don't tell him that enough." Sam leaned and kissed his warm lips. He looked into his brother's eyes. They were shining with emotion. Rather than say something about it Sam just took his lips into another kiss.

They stood in the shower letting the water fall over them kissing lazily. All to soon the hot water started to give out. Dean pulled away from his brother. "Lets get out before you get cold again."

"If that happens than you will just have to think of another way to warm me up."

Dean pulled him out and used a towel to dry Sam off before getting a dry towel for him self. Sam placed a quick kiss to his nose. "I will meet you in the bed."

When Dean got into the room Sam was already in bed with the blankets pull up around him. "Still cold."

"Yeah, I guess you really are going to have to find an alternative means to warm me up."

Dean crawled into the bed. He pulled Sam into his arms. Wrapping them in the blankets he pulled him close so that they were touching back to chest, and their legs were tangled together. Sam fell asleep with Dean's hot breath on his neck.


End file.
